You Can Leave Your Glasses On
by Lab Girl
Summary: Booth tem um presentinho especial para Brennan. Spoiler do episódio 11x21 (The Jewel in the Crown).


**Título:** You Can Leave Your Glasses On  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Bones, B &B, 11a temporada, smut  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 11x21 (The Jewel in the Crown); Sexo explícito  
 **Classificação:** NC-17  
 **Capítulos:** Único (One Shot)  
 **Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
 **Resumo:** Booth tem um presentinho especial para Brennan

 **Disclaimer:** Bones e B &B não me pertencem, esta é apenas e tão somente uma obra de ficção escrita de fã para fãs. Nenhum proveito ou fim lucrativo está envolvido.

 **Notas da Autora:** A ideia para esta fanfic surgiu após assistir ao episódio 11x21 (The Jewel in the Crown). Quem não gosta de spoiler de jeito nenhum deve ler apenas depois de ver o ep em questão. Os demais, que já tiverem visto ou que não se importarem com um pequeno spoiler, sejam bem vindos. A todos, igualmente, boa leitura. Deixem um comentário, por favor. Obrigada.

A história é para maiores e vacinados. Vocês foram avisados!

* * *

 _ **You Can Leave Your Glasses On**_

* * *

Seeley Booth estava deitado sobre a cama, sentindo-se um pouco idiota, mas… bem, acreditava que valeria a pena entrar na brincadeira. Afinal, da primeira vez ela apenas sugeriu e ele apenas fez graça com a ideia. Agora não. Agora ele estava aderindo à sugestão dela. E por uma boa causa. Era o aniversário de casamento deles - na verdade, era véspera de aniversário - e queria surpreendê-la fazendo algo diferente de que ela gostasse. Logo Temperance estaria em casa e…

O barulho na porta da frente o deixou em alerta. Apagou as luzes do quarto e deixou apenas a luminária do criado-mudo acesa, recostou-se contra os travesseiros, cruzando as pernas estiradas sobre o lençol e abriu o enorme livro numa página qualquer. Ouviu os passos dela do lado de fora, indicando a aproximação. Quando a maçaneta se moveu e a porta se abriu, o suspiro de surpresa dela não lhe passou despercebido.

Levantando os olhos do livro, arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele sorriu à guisa de boas vindas.

"Olá, Bones."

"O-olá" ela gaguejou, a surpresa ainda estampada no rosto enquanto os olhos não abandonavam a figura do marido.

Ele a observou fechar a porta do quarto e tornou a abaixar os olhos para o livro, fingindo interesse.

"Pensei que chegaria mais tarde" ele mentiu, virando a página sem tirar os olhos da publicação.

Conseguiu ouvir o som abafados dos passos dela sobre o carpete, adentrando mais e melhor o ambiente.

"Na verdade, nem vi a hora passar."

"Como sempre acontece quando está entretida com seus ossinhos, não é?" ele brincou gentilmente, desviando rapidamente os olhos para ela e exibindo um breve sorriso antes de voltar a fingir que se concentrava no texto.

"Sim" ela confirmou, parando, intrigada, ao lado da cama.

Booth não precisava encará-la para saber que ela estava admirada e curiosa. E isso o deixava internamente exultante.

"Booth, o que está fazendo com o meu Manual de Anatomia?"

 _Ha ha_ , ele a tinha nas mãos. Tocando na haste do óculos, abaixou-os apenas alguns milímetros e olhou para ela por cima das lentes.

"Você sabe que eu gosto de ler coisas diferentes de vez em quando."

"Nu?"

Foi possível perceber a leve alteração na voz dela. Os olhos azuis também a denunciavam enquanto percorriam a extensão do corpo masculino de modo apreciativo.

"Fiquei com calor" ele justificou de maneira fajuta, um sorriso escapando ao ver a ponta da língua da esposa deslizar pelo lábio inferior enquanto ainda admirava-lhe o corpo.

"Espero que esteja sendo uma leitura proveitosa."

"Bastante. Se quiser, posso recitar algumas coisas interessantes que aprendi."

As sobrancelhas de Brennan arquearam-se ligeiramente, o que não passou despercebido a Booth. Fechando o livro e deixando-o sobre o criado-mudo, descruzou as pernas - exibindo sua anatomia em toda glória - e bateu com a mão de leve sobre o espaço ao seu lado na cama.

Brennan não se fez de rogada. Aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se no lugar apontado. E não deixou de perceber a ereção que ele exibia sem o menor pudor. Ela gostava disso. Muito.

Com um sorriso que misturava malícia e charme, Booth esticou um braço e, com a mão, tocou a pele suave do rosto dela, acariciando as bochechas - e constatando que o rosto dela estava quente, o que aprovou interiormente.

"Zigomáticos" ele murmurou, correndo os dedos deliberadamente devagar sobre a face ruborizada, um lado após o outro.

Os olhos de Brennan fecharam-se por um breve instante enquanto ela desfrutava da leveza do toque. Em seguida, ele a fez abri-los novamente quando desceu os dedos para seu pescoço, afastando gentilmente a gola da blusa e abrindo os botões.

"Clavícula" ele murmurou, aproximando-se mais, inclinando-se para a frente e substituindo a carícia dos dedos pela boca habilidosa, beijando-a ali.

Brennan cerrou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender de leve para trás, permitindo que ele avançasse mais. Para surpresa dela, sentiu Booth usar as duas mãos para abrir-lhe a blusa, separando as duas metades, uma para cada lado, deslizando-as sobre seus ombros que ele beijou, um depois do outro.

"Omoplata…" ele recitou com voz rouca, já evidentemente afetada pelo desejo.

Ela sentia o calor tomar conta de todo o corpo. Quando ele afastou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos, sorriu. Brennan correspondeu. E, então, ele levou as mãos às costas dela, abrindo-lhe o sutiã, que caiu-lhe sobre o colo silenciosamente. Ela sentiu a mão dele sobre seu peito, entre seus seios e um pouco acima. Com os olhos conectados aos dela, ele tornou a murmurar.

"Esterno."

O coração de Brennan saltou. Ela sentiu e ouviu as batidas rápidas e agitadas. Booth desceu as mãos por suas laterais, os polegares roçando sua barriga no caminho, quase alcançando seu umbigo, até que pararam sobre seus quadris.

Ele ainda a olhava. Olhos nos olhos. Estavam extremamente próximos. E ofegantes. A vontade e a necessidade de um maior contato se fazia sentir. E Booth se inclinou quase ao mesmo tempo que ela, seus lábios se tocando. Reconheceram-se de imediato, iniciando uma dança lenta e molhada logo em seguida.

A língua de Brennan recepcionou a de Booth, macia e insinuante, percorrendo os recônditos de sua boca ansiosa pela dele. Exploraram-se no beijo profundo enquanto suas mãos uniam-se à empreitada, procurando o corpo um do outro e tocando, apertando, acariciando cada parte ao alcance.

Booth foi recompensado pela habilidade que ela sempre possuíra de tocá-lo com maestria na intimidade. Depois de alguns abraços e apertos, entremeados por beijos que persitiam - suas bocas nunca querendo se apartar por muito tempo uma da outra - Brennan tomou-lhe a ereção entre uma das mãos. Habilidosa e magicamente, ela o apertou sem machucar, percorrendo a extensão rígida da base até a ponta. Em movimentos fluidos e repetitivos, ela o fez arfar, o peito subindo e descendo de modo rápido, o fio de transpiração começando a surgir no rosto e pescoço dele.

Por melhor que fosse aquela brincadeira, ele estava muito excitado aquela noite e não queria que logo tudo acabasse. Ainda queria satisfazê-la com calma e atenção. Foi por isso que a mão dele segurou o pulso dela, interrompendo a cadência deliciosamente torturante, fazendo-a entender o recado. Afastando os lábios dos dele e abrindo os olhos, Brennan ofegou ao encará-lo - podia ver sem dificuldade o desejo e as promessas de prazer contidos nos olhos castanhos, ainda mais escurecidos pela libido. Tentando manter-se no prumo, Brennan correu a língua pelos lábios repentinamente secos com a falta dos beijos molhados dele.

Booth segurou-se para não jogá-la sobre a cama e penetrá-la ali mesmo. Contendo-se, beijou o rosto dela, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço esguio, deixando uma trilha molhada. Ela gemeu. O braço dela se enroscou no pescoço dele, os dedos afundando em seus cabelos, as unhas raspando o escalpo. Ele também emitiu sons, espécies de grunhidos vindos do fundo da garganta.

Mexendo-se sobre o colchão, Booth ajustou melhor a postura e levou as mãos à cintura da calça comprida que ela ainda vestia, um obstáculo absolutamente desnecessário. Abriu a peça e, sem delongas, fez a esposa entender que a queria fora daquilo. De modo que Brennan, mesmo relutante, afastou-se dele, cortando as carícias em seu pescoço, para remexer os quadris sobre a cama, ajudando-o a retirar a maldita calça.

Quando a roupa saiu voando pelo ar do quarto, ela não podia ter se importado menos. Estava livre, a sensação de estar quase nua junto dele poderosa demais para ignorar. Antes que ela levasse as mãos à última peça que faltava, sentiu Booth ser mais rápido e deitá-la sobre a cama, sua cabeça pousando sobre um dos travesseiros. Ela sentiu os cabelos espalharem-se sobre a fronha e sorriu, excitada. Ele estava muito sexy naqueles óculos de grau, especialmente porque sabia que o marido não precisava mais deles e os guardara somente por um pedido seu.

Por um milagre, os óculos ainda estavam firmes no rosto de Booth, mas ele já queria arrancá-los. Porém, antes que o fizesse, ela segurou suas mãos.

"Não. Você pode deixar os óculos."

Ele não resistiu e sorriu de lado. " _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ Mode, Bones?"

Ela franziu o cenho como uma típica squint. "Eu não sei o que isso significa."

 _Ah, ele a amava!_ Rindo e beijando o ombro desnudo da mulher, Booth explicou. "Estava me referindo a uma música famosa, muito usada em stripteases."

Ela pouco se importava e deixou isso claro quando alçou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o para baixo, para mais perto de seu rosto e devorando a boca dele num beijo quente. Booth não se opôs, em absoluto. Mergulhou a língua na boca macia e deliciosa e os dedos na peça delicada que recobria a intimidade dela. Sentiu como ela estava aquecida e molhada ali embaixo e gemeu. Os pêlos suaves que a recobriam roçaram as pontas de seus dedos, fazendo-o sentir uma fisgada na virilha.

Sem esperar mais, Booth puxou o elástico da peça íntima para baixo, obrigando-se a afastar a boca do beijo até desfazer-se do último obstáculo por completo. Em seguida, o corpo dele tornou a friccionar-se contra o dela. Brennan adorava sentir o peso e a firmeza dos músculos de Booth em cima da fragilidade dela. Era quente e familiar e delicioso. Envolvendo-o com braços e pernas, ela o abraçou e fechou os olhos por um breve instante, gemendo e desfrutando da sensação.

Booth enterrou o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro dela, beijando, mordendo, lambendo. As mãos dele se ocuparam em abrir caminho entre seus corpos, rompendo o abraço enquanto se deitava ao lado dela e seus dedos novamente migraram para o reino quente e apertado que o esperava entre as pernas dela.

Ela permitiu que ele introduzisse dois dedos em seu interior e o observou enquanto isso, ambos mantendo contato visual durante todo o tempo. Booth a conhecia tão bem, sabia como tocá-la. Ele deixou os dedos ajustarem-se a ela no começo, indo lento e cuidadoso, aproveitando-se do próprio fluido que emanava naturalmente dela para alcançar a profundidade desejada. Ela gemia e a respiração se agitava, mas em nenhum momento os dois rompiam a conexão de olhares. Ele a apreciava - cada nuance, cada pequena reação - e ela o instigava com os quadris movendo-se no mesmo ritmo dos dedos que a provocavam.

Quando ele estabeleceu uma velocidade maior, chamando-a para um clímax perfeito, Brennan sentiu a respiração e os batimentos dobrarem de intensidade. Ela queria gozar na mão dele, e isso Booth sempre fizera muito bem. Porém, dessa vez, olhando para ele com aqueles óculos que o deixavam ainda mais sexy, ela sentia a pulsação aumentar em seu interior mais intensamente do que o normal. Por fim, o polegar de Booth encontrou o ápice do sexo macio e a enviou mais rápido e com mais força rumo ao êxtase. O corpo de Brennan ficou tenso. Em seguida, contorceu-se em espasmos. E finalmente ela gritou. Estava feito. O mundo resumido em sensações e pulsações, em um misto de cores girando e girando por trás de seus olhos fechados. Ela sentiu que a mão tinha agarrado o ombro de Booth no meio disso. E arfou, o som agitado de sua respiração e do seu coração batendo tornando a ser ouvido, o calor e a maciez da cama voltando a serem sentidos. A presença de Booth ali, ao seu lado, voltando à sua consciência.

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu deitado ao lado, óculos ainda postos. O coração dela saltou com ferocidade dentro do peito e, rolando o corpo de lado, tomou Booth pela nuca, devorando-o num beijo cheio do desejo e da euforia pós clímax. Ela ainda sentia as paredes internas de seu sexo pulsando, ansiando por mais prazer. E ela sabia que ele poderia lhe dar.

Sem delicadeza, Booth correspondeu ao beijo ousado, exigente que o consumia. Lábios, dentes e línguas mesclavam-se enquanto a mão dele afundava pelas costas dela, tomando-as em possessão. Ele jogou-se sobre ela, espremendo-a contra o colchão e seu corpo ardendo de desejo. Com o peito arfante, ele buscou posicionar seus corpos de modo que o encaixe fosse perfeito. Num golpe rápido e fluido, o membro rígido dele afundou no interior quente e macio dela. Ambos gemeram ante a conexão.

Não usavam mais preservativo havia muito tempo, Brennan tendo aderido ao método contraceptivo oral. Levando em conta que possuíam um casamento sólido e baseado em fidelidade mútua, nenhum dos dois precisava se preocupar em evitar doenças. Uma possível gravidez estava descartada com a precisão de Brennan para tomar as pílulas diariamente.

Desse modo, tranquilos e despreocupados, fazer amor agora era sempre uma aventura em que se perdiam e se entregavam completamente, sem restrições. Assim, ela lançou as pernas ao redor dele, estabilizando os movimentos e tornando o contato mais profundo e apertado. Booth gemeu ao senti-la contrair-se ao redor de seu membro. Mordeu o ombro dela de leve, procurando não se entregar tão cedo.

Ela se mexia, agitada, abaixo dele. Correspondia cada investida com uma contra-proposta na mesma intensidade. Até que, subitamente, ela afrouxou as pernas ao redor dele e com as mãos no peitoral maciço o empurrou, fazendo-o ficar abaixo dela. Booth grunhiu, aprovando a mudança brusca. Ela por cima, estabeleceu um ritmo mais lento, provocante, enquanto o admirava com aqueles óculos - milagrosamente ainda no rosto dele. A expressão de Booth quando faziam amor era única e Brennan se deleitava em poder vê-la e sempre gastava algum tempo a admirá-la, querendo a cada vez imprimi-la mais e melhor em sua memória. Às vezes, quando trabalhava até tarde em sua sala no Jeffersonian e precisava desligar a mente um pouco para descansar do serviço de horas a fio, rememorava aquela mesma expressão para a qual olhava agora - e, secretamente, sentia-se molhada e ansiosa para chegar em casa e encontrá-lo.

Essa noite a surpresa tinha sido maravilhosa. Ela não estava esperando. Mas nada podia ter sido melhor do que entrar em seu quarto e encontrá-lo nu, usando apenas aqueles óculos que a deixavam quente e travessa. Mordendo o lábio e sorrindo, ela apoiou as mãos sobre o peito dele, ondulando o corpo e movimentando os quadris de modo a abarcá-lo inteiro dentro dela. Gemeu. E Booth também. Ela sentiu quando ele segurou com carinho suas mãos pousadas contra o peitoral dele, um contraste bem vindo diante da agitação de seus corpos lá embaixo.

Mas o momento foi breve e, surpreendendo-a, dessa vez foi ele quem a virou, posicionando-a novamente abaixo dele. Seus olhos se prenderam uns nos outros e Booth, com o peito inchado, arfante, subindo e descendo com agitação, retirou-se quase que completamente dela… para afundar completamente outra vez!

"Booth!" ela exclamou o nome dele de maneira delirante.

Ambos estavam suando, os corpos já deslizando um contra o outro. Estavam perto e sabiam disso. Ela, pela segunda vez. Mais algumas investidas duras… uma, duas, três… e ela se agarrou a ele, prendendo-o com braços e pernas enquanto cerrava os olhos com força e sentia-se arrastada pela onda avassaladora de prazer. Tremeu, gemeu, recebeu o orgasmo dele em seguida, quando seu corpo já começava a se acalmar e sentiu o dele, pesado e quente, despejar-se no seu.

Ela acaricou as costas molhadas com carinho, escutando-o ofegar contra seu ombro. Esperou até que ele se recuperasse e percebeu que o próprio corpo dela ainda estava acabando de voltar à realidade do entorno.

Cansados, porém satisfeitos, eles se beijaram quando Booth levantou o rosto para olhá-la. Em seguida, ele desfez a conexão íntima dos dois e pousou o corpo ao lado dela, suspirando. Brennan acomodou-se contra o peito firme, sentindo e ouvindo as batidas fortes e ritmadas que já voltavam ao normal. Ela passou a mão sobre a pele suada de Booth, apreciando o toque deslizante. Ele ainda estava quente. Ela amava as sensações e toques do pós sexo tanto quanto o ato em si. Estava feliz - muito feliz - e satisfeita.

"Parece que você aprendeu mesmo o nome daqueles ossos que me mostrou" ela finalmente rompeu o silêncio gostoso.

Ela sentiu o peito dele vibrar com uma leve risada. "Aprendi com a melhor."

Brennan ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele e viu que ele sorria. Inclinou-se ligeiramente e o beijou nos lábios. O braço de Booth a envolveu e ela sentiu a mão dele correr por seu braço. Ele a olhou nos olhos e murmurou.

"Feliz aniversário."

Então, Brennan lembrou-se de que em algumas horas completariam mais um ano de casamento. Sorriu. O coração saltou uma batida.

"Então era disso que se tratava? De um presente adiantado?"

"Sim. Mas devo adverti-la de que ainda tem mais…" Booth rompeu o contato visual brevemente para espiar sobre o ombro a hora no relógio. "Muito mais."

Ele voltou a encará-la. O sorriso de Brennan aumentou. Ah, ela contava com isso. E aqueles óculos que continuavam magicamente no rosto dele eram uma garantia - e nesse tipo de mágica ela acreditava!

* * *

 **.*.**


End file.
